An Inebriated Gamble
by AerinStrifeVII
Summary: The three SOLDIER 1st Class men spend some quality time together in the Level 49 Training Room. But when Genesis has a bet to own up to, will their typical late night rendezvous end in catastrophe? Pre-Crisis Core timeline. Rated for mild language.


**An Inebriated Gamble**

_**The three SOLDIER 1st Class men spend some quality time together in the Level 49 Training Room. But when Genesis has a bet to own up to, will their typical late night rendezvous end in catastrophe?**_

_**[A/N: For anyone who has played Crisis Core and unlocked the fan club PHS mails (specifically the ones from Sephiroth's Silver Elite), this one's for you!]**_

"Now, hold on, Angeal."

"What's this?" Angeal grabbed Genesis' arm firmly. "Genesis, you were the one who made the bet in the first place."

"Yes, but that was because I thought I'd win…"

"Win? Against _Sephiroth_?" Angeal laughed. "Even with one hand tied behind his back, he _still _managed to beat you in less than ten minutes. Exactly how much have you had to drink, Gen?"

"Not nearly enough, considering the circumstances." Genesis muttered.

Just then, their third companion—Sephiroth—walked in, a half-filled wine glass in his hand and a bemused smirk on his face. "The 2nds have finally left the Training Facility."

"Shit," Genesis twisted out of Angeal's grasp and bolted for the door, only to be stopped by a silver blur.

"Do you not trust me?" Sephiroth asked, swirling the wine glass calmly.

Genesis hesitated. "No, I just didn't think the 2nds would leave so early… And you should _not _be drinking that, Seph."

The hero contemplated the glass again and before Genesis could stop him, downed the rest in one swig.

"C'mon Gen. SOLDIER members can't _really_ get drunk. The alcohol doesn't do much to our systems and you know it." Angeal chuckled, also draining his glass and offering the other two a refill. Sephiroth politely refused—more for Genesis' sake than anything else—but the red-haired commander held out his wineglass.

"It matters not," Genesis snapped, taking a sip of his wine before continuing. "Especially if he's going to be using that god-awful sword-"

"I'll have you know, Masamune is probably the safest choice." Sephiroth interrupted. "Much better than the Buster Sword." He added as an afterthought.

Angeal looked affronted. "The Buster Sword represents my family's _honor_. I would _never_ use it for something like this!"

"Well, you didn't lose the bet, so why would you care either way?" Genesis spoke down to his glass, folding his arms.

"It was _your _bet, Gen. Quit complaining."

Sephiroth opened the door to the hallway and gestured to his two best friends, still smirking. "Shall we?"

"I'd rather not," Genesis made another attempt at fleeing, but Angeal caught his arms and pinned them at his sides. Sure, they might all have been classified as SOLDIER 1st Class, but when it came to brute strength, Angeal came out on top.

Genesis would never escape.

As Angeal and Sephiroth led their reluctant companion down the hall, Sephiroth held out something for the other two to see.

"I got you a present." He tossed the Banora White apple in front of Genesis' face before snatching out of the air with his other hand. "We'll just use this to settle our… deal."

"You…" Genesis threw a death glare at the Silver General.

"Sephiroth, I'm going to need you to start the simulation." Angeal said conversationally, shoving Genesis into the Level 49 Training Room.

"Of course."

As the monotonous room began to spin and pixtelize into their favorite hangout—the top of the Junon cannon—Angeal forced Genesis to sit.

"Now stay _still_. The more you move, the greater the chance he'll miss." Angeal scolded the red-haired man, who was simmering like a boiling pot.

The general emerged on the platform, the same lazy smirk on his face as he pulled out Masamune. Just the sight of the seven foot-long blade made Genesis cringe. "Don't worry, I won't miss."

Sephiroth lobbed the Banora White apple to Genesis, who caught it with one hand.

"At least… not on purpose."

"Sephiroth," Angeal gave him a warning glare and Sephiroth held up his hands in apology.

Genesis pulled a face and stood at his place with his back against a wall, disturbed by the hero's unnaturally cool demeanor. "If you do miss, though, I will _not _forgive you."

"Of course you won't." Sephiroth agreed. '_Because you'll be dead…'_ The thought crossed his mind, but he didn't dare say it out loud lest Angeal rebuke him again.

"All right, Genesis, you know what to do." Angeal said.

With that, after a lot of fussing and dilly-dallying from Genesis, annoyed sighs from Sephiroth, and one not-so-long lecture regarding the "dishonor of not following through with a lost bet" from Angeal, Genesis placed the Banora White apple on the top of his head.

"I'm glad you made this wager, Genesis." Sephiroth chuckled at the sight of his friend, a Dumbapple on his head and a childish pout on his face.

"Don't patronize me." Genesis huffed.

"_The fates are cruel…" _Sephiroth began quoting LOVELESS—Genesis's favorite play—but was cut off with a violent hiss.

"Next time, I _will_ defeat you." The vehemence in the red-haired man's eyes was profound.

"With one or both hands tied behind by back?" Sephiroth leveled Genesis with a remorseless look.

Genesis scoffed and didn't bother gracing Sephiroth's argument with a response.

Angeal pulled Sephiroth back about thirty feet. They were both standing on the barrel of the Sister Ray, with the digital ocean waves crashing precariously below. Any normal person would be entirely focused on staying atop the narrow cannon, but the two SOLDIER 1st Class friends were completely at ease.

Well, _almost_ completely.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he pointed Masamune at Genesis, holding it level. Genesis had gone stock still and as the Sephiroth took a deep breath, he saw a flash of fear pass over Genesis's face.

"Any last words?" The hero couldn't resist throwing one last comment at his red-haired companion.

Genesis opened his mouth to reply, but Sephiroth didn't give him the chance. There was a whoosh, a flash of metal, and a sickening thunk.

Angeal flinched, surprised by Sephiroth's unexpected movement.

"Ah," Genesis had ducked instinctively and after a moment of cowering on the ground, slowly looked up.

The Banora white apple was dangling in midair, held up by the seven foot-long blade that had impaled it right through its core. The sword was still vibrating from the impact.

"I told you I wouldn't miss."

**Thanks for reading and feel free to review and comment! Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
